


A Special Day for Two Special People

by needforsuv



Series: Assorted Stevonnie Fluff [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fic of Fic, Fluff, Future Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Marooned Together, Other, Valentine's Day Fluff, and you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needforsuv/pseuds/needforsuv
Summary: It was just another day in February for Lapis; but for Stevonnie, this was anything but.Set in the same universe as "Marooned Together" by E350tb.





	A Special Day for Two Special People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Marooned Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591640) by [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb). 



> I apologise if I did't do this AU justice; but I think the fandom would appreciate this cute fluff piece.

It was just another day in February for Lapis; but for Stevonnie, this was anything but.

Lapis wasn’t sure why they even bothered with Earth months anyway – it had been over 30 years and is hardly relevant on New Earth – but Stevonnie said it was important to remember their roots and traditions; she just wasn’t sure why Stevonnie seemed so excited today. Lapis pondered what made today so special as she slept on the mattress next to Stevonnie; however, her sleep would soon be disturbed.

“LAPIS! Lapis! Lapis!” Stevonnie practically shouted as they shook Lapis awake.

Lapis rubbed her eyes and blinked. “What is it hon’?”

The grin on Stevonnie’s face was HUGE and Lapis couldn’t stop staring at how beautiful and amazing her partner was. Words alone could not describe it, so Lapis just chose to stare and smile instead.

Stevonnie leaned in to kiss a still smiling Lapis and she finally snapped out of her reverie. When Stevonnie leaned back, they could see a deep blue blush on Lapis’s face and that was just ADORBABLE!

“IT’S VALENTINE’S DAY LAPIS!” Stevonnie shouted.

“Vale-What?” Lapis asked with a puzzled look on her face.

“You know? February 14? Valentine’s Day? People used to celebrate it back on Earth…”

Lapis shook her head.

“Okay, so it’s this special day where you spend time with that special person you love and I guess… they do special things together and give gifts to each other?”

“That makes sense.” Lapis nodded, “Aww… Stevonnie, you don’t need to do anything special… Having you here with me is already the best gift I can have. Not to mention we’ve spent so many years living together anyway. You are the reason I’m still here; and you are the reason I’m so happy now. Isn’t that enough?”

Stevonnie decided to go for a more direct approach and proceeded to give Lapis the best cuddle they ever gave – all the while smothering her with all the kisses in the world. Lapis responded by giving Stevonnie even more kisses and soon they were both blushing.

Stevonnie pulled away from the embrace and said, “I just think that this is our first official Valentine’s Day together and we’re not in danger or anything… I just thought… maybe we should you know… do something really special together and just enjoy ourselves… But it’s totally fine if you don’t wa-”

Lapis cut them off, “STEVONNIE. I’d LOVE to. Why would you think I would refuse you? You’re the sweetest, kindest, bravest, and the BEST and MOST AMAZING person and PARTNER that anyone could ever have!”

“Aww, thanks Lapis. And you’re really amazing yourself. I mean you can fly and control water and I just LOVE how elegant you always are. I’m so lucky to be with you so stop selling yourself short!” Stevonnie replied.

“Okay! Okay! So Stevonnie, where are we going today?” Lapis asked.

Stevonnie pondered for what they could do with Lapis. They already have done so much together – build sandcastles, play monopoly, take down some Diamonds – what could they do that they haven’t done before? What would be special enough to leave the Island for that won’t put them in danger… They arrived at their answer when they remembered something Carl and Lenny told them.

“LAPIS! I know what we're gonna do today! So Carl and Lenny was talking about new stuff on New Earth and I think I’ve got the PERFECT IDEAAAAA!!!!!!!!!” Stevonnie squealed in delight to Lapis’s amusement.

“You know you are SO CUTE when you are excited.”

Lapis playfully pinched Stevonnie’s cheek to illustrate this point, causing them to erupt in giggles.

After they stopped gigging, Stevonnie continued, “So Carl and Lenny said that they just built a new movie theatre on New Earth. There was no reason to go before, but I’ve heard Blue and Yellow Pearl are starring in a new movie and it’s an original Human/Gem co-production! Amethyst says that it will BLOW any HOLLYWOOD film away and Garnet seemed keen so…”

“So it’s a date then?” Lapis raised an eyebrow.

“YES!”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Lapis asked.

Stevonnie grinned and jumped to lead Lapis to the warp pad.

On the way to the warp pad Lapis was holding Stevonnie’s hand while they were jumping up and down like a kid at a carnival.

“I love you Stevonnie!”

“I love you Lapis Lazuli!”

And with that, Stevonnie picked Lapis up and began running to the warp pad. Even if Lapis could easily pick Stevonnie up and fly to the warp pad, it felt nice to be carried for once – it felt safe and reassuring. This is a special day for two special people that neither would ever forget for as long as they continue to exist.

**Author's Note:**

> TOTALLY unprompted... Yeah, I just had to do SOMETHING for this cute SHIP!!! <3 OMG
> 
> PS: Nothing bad happened on the Date and the movie went on to win the first Gemmy's Award and also the first Vidalia's Awards for Motion Pictures. 
> 
> PPS: Blue and Yellow Pearl went on to star in many award winning movies as well as becoming renowned artists on New Earth. (They do all the posters for their movies) They also now take commissions.


End file.
